bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthfael "Lucifer" Mendax
Arthfael "Lucifer" Mendax, also known as Optimates Lucifer, or Optimates Arthfael is one of the four lords of Hell. He's also known by many other titles, including, but hardly limited to his favorite title "Prince of Lies" and like the other Optimates he possesses near god-like power, although he's very uninclined to make use of it, preferring much rather to arrange balls, banquets and high-class parties. He spends most of his time in his palace, served by hordes of Bestia, Daemon and Arcus Daemon alike. He's known to be almost kind to his subjects as long as they can make themselves of use to him in some way. And he's very uninclined to klll of those whom don't meet his expectations (Though he does punish them gruesomely) which has led the vast majority of Bestias in Hell to seek work in his palace. Appearance Arthfael's appearance is very humanoid, he appears as a handsome young man in his mid-twenties, draped in a long red coat and wearing a black leather harness beneath; the harness is left to be partially open in the front. Arthfael's face is highly symmetric and framed with soft strands of black hair: His skin is fair and is the color of dark ivory. His black eyes are known to flare up in red fire if he comes agiated by something. Arthfael's build is sleek and slim, but still noticeably muscular. He carries himself with pride, confidence and superiority. Arthfael's only truly inhuman trait would be his wings; they highly resemble the wings of the traditional angels. Only that the feathers are as black as the very night. Arthfael has demonstrated the ability to momentarily dismiss them, removing them from him tracelessly, and be able to recall them at a moments notice. Personality Arthfael is peculiar among the Optimates in that he very much seems to prefer humanoid guises, and indeed. In all the balls and banquets that he arranges at his palace, the guests are required to assume a humanoid shape, complete with beautiful clothes, jewellry and anything else one could expect to find at a ball in the early 1900's. Bestias are very rarely welcome, other than as servants to the attendants. He's also known to invite humans to these parties, making them unwarily step trough a portal into his palace; where the guests, disguised as other humans have fun in hunting them down as part of the entertainment. Arthfael has been described as utterly eccentric, as he's known to just as easily ignore things that he doesn't like as he is to brutally murder the one responsible - this has caused other Diabolus to become rather wary of him. Arthfael has even murdered his subjects for causes which he had earlier found to be acceptable and is also prone to punish them harshly and brutally for the most trivial of tasks, such as serving white-wine instead of champagne on one of his parties, though he at times simply apologizes on their behalf and lets them go unpunished, he's also known to punish completely random subjects in the place of actual ''wrongdoer or if there has been several Diabolus involved in a crime only choose to punish one or two of them, or no one at all. '''Recubos '(嘘, Rekubosu, Latin for Liar, Japanese for To Lie) Is Arthfael's special ability - he's stated that it is largely passive, as it is never activated, but instead remains active all the time; the ability allows Arthfael to acclaim a small piece of the soul of everyone whom tell lies. Thus, when liars come to hell, they are Arthfaels property approximately 90% of the time. Arthfael has also stated that this ability allows him to sow the seeds of distrust, envy and hate in the hearts of humans. Its rumored that this ability has other uses as well, but Arthfael seems to refuse telling anyone what they are. History To be revealed Powers & Abilities Omnipotency: As an Optimates, Arthfael's power is effectively incalculable by any means - thus making him a god in the full sense of the word. And while in his realm Arthfael effectively rules every one of his inhabitants to the extreme, not just with orders or suggestions but to the extremes that he, if he so wishes can erase the entire populace of Elysium without any effort whatsoever - albeit it is quite obvious that he'd never do anything of the sort. Arthfael can and have several times in the past performed feats so ridicolous so as to bring the dead back to life. *'Resurrection': By reconstructing the body of a deceased person in his domain, and infusing it with but a speckle of his essence; Arthfael can effectively resurrect the dead if he so pleases - albeit he hardly ever uses this ability unless it is to reward someone: This ability is powerful enough for those resurrected to be capable of leaving Hell and still remain alive. *'Near Invulnerability: '''Arthfael, as the avatar of Elysium possesses a form of nigh-invulnerability and most attacks simply peel off of him harmlessly - while the Avatar can indeed be harmed it takes an unreal amount of effort to inflict something as superficial as a gash onto him - it is speculated that Divine Weaponry such as Zettaiteki could harm him, but even those wounds would be superficial. *'Bestow Powers': Were he to be summoned by a Sorcerer; Arthfael can grant upon that person a wide spectre of different powers and traits, for example - he granted a lonely young woman immortality, eternal youth and great powers in exchange for her eyes, it can easily be imagined that he himself sees this as something of an investment due to the fact that if any Diabolus managed to make a pact with such a human their power would sky-rocket in but mere moments: He does this quite often as well, and makes sure to hide the information of such persons from his fellow Optimates so as to ensure that the one whom inherits their souls will be from HIS realm. *'Teleportation': While normally preferring to fly or walk to get around; Arthfael is capable of instantenously relocating himself to anywhere within his realm without any difficulties whatsoever, in a scope completely unrelated to distance. *'Immortality''': Due to the fact that he is but an avatar of Elysium, Arthfael cannot be killed permanently and if he was to die by some miracle, he'd reform in his palace shorly after with no difficulties whatsoever - additionally; Arthfael is like regular Diabolus immortal in that he cannot die by old age and can freely live trough the eons. ﻿ Category:Diabolus Category:Character